¡Ese no es mi Jim!
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Jim se da un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, que hace que pierda el sentido. Una vez despierta, ya no es el mismo. ¿Qué hará Silver para recuperar a su grumete? (Silver/Jim) Yaoi. /Este FF contiene spoilers de "La Isla del tesoro". Por si alguien no leyó el libro, pero quiere... Yo solo aviso xP


**— ¡ESE NO ES MI JIM! —**

 _ **1**_

* * *

— ¡Con más fuerza, chico! —exclamó Silver— ¡Si no te esfuerzas, no despejaras nada!

— Ya lo intento —se quejo el joven, con los dientes apretados, mientras trataba de sacar la tinta de pulpo del mascarón de proa, que más que tinta parecía petroleo seco, y a grandes cantidades— Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¡estamos en el espacio! ¿Qué hace aquí un pulpo?

— Pues lo mismo que las orcas, las truchas, tú... —comenzó a nombrar Silver, contando con los dedos, de forma burlesca, hasta que paró— Eso no te importa, solo trabaja.

Jim bufo, pero le puso más ahinco al trabajo.

— Creo que moriré —se quejó el joven, totalmente manchado de tinta y jadeando por el esfuerzo—. ¡Veo una luz! ¿Eres tú, abuela?

Silver rodó su ojo bueno con hastío, sin embargo en su cara estaba pintada una sonrisa divertida. Realmente le hacían gracia las provocaciones del chico.

Abrió un baúl de su propia habitación y sacó un montón de ropa que no era suya y la lanzo de pleno a una silla de la cocina, cerca de Jim.

— Deja de hacer el idiota y cambiate. Pegate una ducha y luego limpia esa ropa.

Jim le sacó la lengua con diversión.

— Si te encantan mis idioteces, no te hagas —dijo riendo, en plan broma, lo que no sabía es que Silver se lo estaba tomando en serio.

Decidió no responder a la provocación y dejar que se fuera sin más, ignorante de lo que sus gracias causaban realmente en el hombre.

Sí, mejor que no supiera que, sin pretenderlo, había enamorado al hombre.

* * *

— ¡Me aburro muchísimo! —se quejo uno de los piratas, dentro del camarote que hacía de habitación para la tripulación— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al maldito planeta?

— ¿Crees acaso que yo lo sé? —le rebatió otro— ¡No tenemos el mapa!

— El mapa, el mapa, siempre el maldito mapa. ¡He escuchado la palabra mapa suficientes veces en mi vida ya!

— ¿Crees que yo no? —suspiró mientras fruncía el ceño— Espero que Billy Bones éste pudriéndose con el Holandés Errante, por haberse encontrado con ese chaval.

— Odio a ese maldito crio —bufó—. ¡Ojala hubiera muerto cuando quemamos su casa!

El otro enseguida le tapó la boca.

— ¡Callate imbécil! ¿Quiéres que alguno de los otros pase y te escuche?

El otro se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez, así tendríamos una buena excusa para acelerar el proceso —sonrió con malicia—. Con sinceridad, me encantaría ver al imbécil de Arrow encerrado donde los barriles con sogas, para poder golpearle.

— Sí... —el otro mostró una cara soñadora— Oye, ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo, para aliviar el estrés?

— ¿Cómo qué?

El otro sacó una navaja.

— ¿Qué te parecería ir a por el chico?

El pirata sonrió con maldad, realmente deseoso.

— Sería genial para abrir boca, en verdad. Pero Silver nos mataría si se entera.

— No tiene porque —se puso a jugar con su navaja—. El Legacy es un barco grande, siempre ocurren accidentes... —sonrió— Total, mientras el chico no muera, no hay problema.

Su compañero le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿A qué esperamos? —preguntó mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

Así, ambos alienígenas se dispudieron a tenderle una trampa "inocente" a Jim. Una que resultaría de una forma que nadie esperaría.

* * *

— Malditos pulpos espaciales —se quejó el joven, ya limpio y tratando de hacer lo mismo con sus ropas— ya podían apuntar a otra parte...

El humano se encontraba molido, después de lograr hacer desaparecer todo manchón negro existente. Se decidió a tender su ropa en cubierta, en el espacio más alto del lugar, incluso más que el timón, junto con el resto de la ropa de la tripulación, aprovechando el fuerte viento. Lo malo que tenía viajar por el espacio, es que no había sol (a menos que pasaran cerca de uno) o viento alguno, pues si algo había aprendido Jim de ese viaje, es que los famosos "Vientos del Etherium" són la cosa más mínima existente, por lo que la ropa tardaría lo suyo en secarse. Algo "súper genial" para él.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que hayamos encontrado la forma de viajar por el espacio como si tal cosa, y no tengamos nada para que la ropa se seque al instante...? —cavilaba el chico, tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que uno de los marinos le había quitado al Sr. Cubo de forma rápida, para después desparramar el agua por las escaleras...

— ¡Grumete! —le llamó la atención otro de los marinos, quien convenientemente ya se encontraba arriba, fingiendo que acababa de llegar apurado al lado del joven.

Jim, quien se encontraba estirando sus extremidades para que se le fuera el entumecimiento de estas, se giro sorprendido hacía el hombre que parecía haber llegado de hacer una maratón.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Es Silver! —el alienígena hizo teatro a la perfección, haciendo que el más joven creyese al instante que algo malo le había sucedido al cocinero— No tengo ni idea de que estaba haciendo, ¡pero por poco se siega el brazo con uno de sus cachivaches! ¡Y hay mucha sangre, por el Etherium, mucha sangre! ¡Tienes que ir, rápido!

La cara de horror que puso Jim no podía ser comparable con una normal y en seguida el cansancio se le fue del cuerpo, para ser sustituido por puro terror ¡¿Silver estaba herido?! Sin darse cuenta de que los dos marinos que habían ido a avisarle se estaban riendo internamente, en anticipación, el chico corrió escaleras abajo. Y por supuesto que cayó.

Pero no era el tipo de caída que esos bromistas hubieran deseado.

Cayó como si fuera una bola de Pint Ball, ese juego que pasó de moda hace ya muchos siglos, llevándose tamaño golpe que no solo rebotó su cabeza una, dos, tres veces, si no que al llegar a la mitad de las escaleras, su cuerpo cayó por el hueco, aterrizando en la cubierta con un sonoro golpe que hizo que las cabezas de todos giraran la cabeza hacía el cuerpo inconsciente del humano.

Rápidamente, los asustados dos culpables saltaron con arte, aterrizando en la cubierta, cerca del joven y fingieron preocupación, como si el "accidente" no hubiera sido cosa suya.

— Grumete, chico —trató de despertarle uno, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla, sin lograrlo—. ¡Ha perdido la conciencia!

El otro se giro hacía sus compañeros y les bramó.

— ¡¿A qué esperáis, idiotas?! ¡Que alguien avise a la capitana!

En seguida todos fueron en tropel hacía la puerta del camarote de la nombrada. Todos menos Scroop, quien con toda la tranquilad del mundo empapó una de sus pinzas con el líquido que caía de las escaleras y lo olfateó.

— Esto no es agua, es cera líquida, normal que el chico hubiera resbalado así —ante eso, ambos culpables se pusieron blancos como fantasmas. ¡La que habían liado! Scroop les sonrió con una mueca asesina, como no, él si sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido—. Parece que Silver os va a hacer pagar esta pequeña bromita bastante cara.

* * *

Un Jim sin sentido se encontraba tumbado en la que era la cama de la felinid, siendo rodeado por la Capitana, el Segundo Oficial y Delbert.

Éste último no cabía en si de los nervios.

— Seguro no es nada —trató de convencerse—. Seguro sólo está dormido. Le despertaré. Jim, Jim..., ¿Jimmy...?, ¡Jimmy! —Delbert no dejaba de zarandearle, siendo presa del pánico porque el joven no abría los ojos.

— Venga ya, doctor, no creo que sea como para ponerse así —Amelia trató de calmarle— ¿Es qué no puede chequearle?

— ¡No soy esa clase de doctor! —exclamó, muerto de los nervios— ¡Soy astrónomo! Miro las estrellas de forma diferente a lo que él lo hizo... —y, entonces, el pánico fue demasiado— ¡Oh, no se ha muerto!

Tanto la Capitana como Arrow le vieron como si hubiera perdido totalmente la cabeza.

— Dudo mucho qué...

— Ihhhhhh, su madre va a matarme...

— Doctor, que...

— ¡Rapido! ¡Escondamos el cadáver! ¡Tiremoslo por la borda y huyamos a un lugar donde Sarah no pueda encontrarme!

— ¡Doctor!

— No, no. Eso es de cobardes y yo soy un hombre honesto. Jim merece un buen entierro, debo ir donde Sarah y decirle la verdad, por muy dura que sea. Además, no fue mi culpa...

— ¡DOCTOR! —y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido bien dado de una cachetada.

Inmediatamente Delbert se calló y miró a la capitana con ojos agrandados.

— Deje de hacer teatro, el chico aun respira —informó calmadamente Arrow, habiendo puesto los dedos en la yugular del joven, notando pulso.

— ¿Respira? —los ojos de Delbert brillaron y acercó su oído a la nariz del joven, comprobando que sí, respiraba— ¡Respira! ¡Jim, como te quiero! —y besó la mejilla del joven durmiente, muchísimo más aliviado.

— ¡Deje de moverle, idiota! —exclamó Amelía, mientras dejaba de nuevo al chico durmiente tumbado— No sabemos que le sucede. Puede haber sido solo un simple golpe o... o podría tener algún desgarro interno.

Ante eso, Delbert pasó saliva.

— Sr. Arrow, desvíe el rumbo preestablecido. Atracaremos en el puerto de Seena y llevaremos al Sr. Howkins a un doctor auténtico —se notaba el veneno en su voz, un tanto teñido de preocupación por el joven. El hombre no tardó en salir del camarote, para cumplir la orden—. Espero no le importe, Doctor.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! —exclamó, indignado— Antes del tesoro está la salud de Jim...

* * *

Nadie vio nunca a Silver tan apático, como cuando se enteró del accidente del grumete. Aunque lo disfrazaba bien de enfado, de hecho los dientes de los que causaron la caída, volaron por todas direcciones gracias a su puño bueno, Scroop podía notar como algo importante dentro del ciborg se iba apagando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el joven no abría los ojos.

— ¡Idiotas! —les había gritado— ¡¿Por qué no podéis cumplir una sencilla orden?! ¿Qué tal si el chico olvida como se abre el bendito mapa? ¿Qué haremos entonces? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Alguno de vosotros, cazurros, sabe la respuesta?

A todas leguas, al menos para el alíen rojo, su capitán ni tan siquiera quería contemplar la posibilidad de que algo pudo romperse dentro de Jim. Porque si realmente había sido así... entonces el chico no sobreviviría el día de travesía hasta Seena.

Con la llegada de la noche, el joven, quien seguía sin abrir los ojos, para la máxima preocupación de todos, fue trasladado hasta el camarote del cocinero, pues el hombre insistía en quedarse con su grumete. Si lograba verle abrir los ojos... entonces podría volver a respirar tranquilo.

Le pasó la cena triturada por su garganta como pudo (menos mal que su cuerpo reaccionaba, era una buena señal) y después lo arropó, pasándose toda la noche despierto y sentado a su lado.

— Menudo golpetazo te has dado, Jimbo —le susurró al durmiente en mitad de la noche. Le habría acariciado la cabeza, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Rió por lo bajo, para no llorar—. Para todos los cachivaches que tengo... y no puedo ayudarte con ninguno.

Verle en esa cama le desgarraba el alma, su respiración y el sube y baja de su pecho era lo único que le mantenía cuerdo.

* * *

Por fin, los ojos azules de Jim se abrieron a la mañana siguiente, unas horas antes de avistar el pequeño planeta que tenía por nombre Seena.

El gran hombre estaba cayendo del sueño en su asiento, de hecho estaba ya dormido. Fue Morph, quien se mantuvo despierto sobre las mantas que cubrían a Jim, el que, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, se dio cuenta del movimiento del cuerpo.

— Mphnn... —se quejó el joven, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

¿Por qué sentía cómo si alguien le estuviera apretando el cerebro de forma vengativa?

El ser rosado en seguida se frotó contra la mejilla del joven, contento de verle despierto.

— ¡Hey!

El chico tomó al cambia formas entre sus manos y le inspeccionó con la vista algo borrosa. Para cuando se le enfocó, alzó una ceja.

— ¿Capitán Flint? —susurró por lo bajo.

Se parecía bastante poco a la mascota de Silver, sin embargo algo le decía que si era él.

El ser rosado miró al joven sin entender.

— ¿Chico? —el hombre se despertó al escuchar la exclamación del joven, pero no se permitió hacerse ilusiones hasta que si, realmente le vio despierto— ¡Jimbo, despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupados!

El joven le miró con una ceja alzada, y por un momento Silver temió que el chico hubiera perdido la memoria, pero en cuanto pronunció "Aye, Silver" soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— Aye, Jimbo —¿por qué le saludaba con el termino "aye"? Ya nadie decía "aye".

Y por supuesto que el joven le recordaba, sólo le había parecido extraño que el pirata le llamase "Jimbo". Nunca nadie antes le había llamado "Jimbo".

— ¿Q-qué me ha pasado? Me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

— Te resbalaste con un charco de agua en la cubierta y te hiciste un buen golpe en la cabeza. Menos mal que despertaste. Iré a avisar al doctor.

Jim solo asintió y dejó que el ciborg se fuera.

— ¡Jim! —momentos después, Delbert entró como una exhalación— Menos mal que estas despierto, ya no tengo que darle explicaciones a tu madre... quiero decir... ¡en fin, da igual! La cosa es que estas despierto.

El joven se quedó mirando la extraña conducta del doctor, quien siempre había sido un hombre muy calmado, salvo cuando se enfadaba con el Capitán Smollett. Realmente había tenido que estar muy preocupado por él. Se sintió alagado y a la vez, avergonzado.

— ¿No fue nada grave, Doctor Livesey? —preguntó.

En seguida, Delbert le vio extrañado.

— ¿Livesey? —cuestionó— ¿Quién es ese, Jim?

Jim le correspondió la mirada perdida.

— Pues usted, el respetable doctor David Livesey.

Eso dejó a Delbert mudo, no parecía que Jim le estuviera gastando una broma.

Tras él, llegaron la capitana Amelía, Arrow, Silver y Morph.

El chico se quedó mirando al hombre de roca con ojos desorbitados y el rostro tres cuartos más pálido.

— ¡Sr. Arrow, está vivo! —exclamó, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes— ¡Creí que había caído por la borda y había muerto! ¿Tal vez lo imagine? Que buena noticia que no.

— Amm, gracias... supongo —pronunció el hombre.

Después, sus ojos azules se posaron en la capitana, y la observaron con extrema extrañeza.

— Capitán Smollett, que buen disfraz —pronunció, sorprendido— ¿Pero por qué está vestido de mujer?

Amelía también se quedó muda de la impresión, así como a Delbert le había pasado.

Jim miró a una y otra parte y después su vista volvió a fijarse en el doctor.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el Sr. Trelawney?

Pasó uno, dos, tres segundos, hasta que Delbert fue el siguiente en atreverse a abrir la boca.

— ¡HA PERDIDO LA CABEZA! —exclamó, sin caber en si de su asombro.

* * *

 **Nota para los que no tienen ni pajolera idea de "La Isla del Tesoro" (Si quereis leer el libro y no os van los Spoilers, pasad olímpicamente de está anotación):**

 **En la historia original, el barco en el que viajan Jim y co. tiene el nombre de "Hispaniola", no "R.L.S Legacy". Dicho barco es llevado por el Capitán Alexander Smolett, un hombre con la misma personalidad que la Capitana Amelía, tal vez un poco más considerado que ella, solo un poco.**

 **Cuando Billy Bones muere y le lega a Jim el mapa de la Isla del Tesoro, este acude a pedirle ayuda al respetable Doctor Lievesey, el hombre que estuvo cuidando de Bones en la posada antes de su muerte. El Doctor se encontraba con un amigo suyo, el caballero John Trelawney, cuando Jim acudió junto al primero. La sed de aventuras y de oro de ambos adultos les impulsan a contratar una tripulación (la de John Silver) y un barco para desentrañar el misterio del legendario Nathaniel Flint. Supongo que Disney se inspiró en ambos personajes (Lievesey y Trelawney) para crear a Delbert, pues el cánido es mitad y mitad de la personalidad de ambos.**

 **El Sr. Arrow auténtico es todo lo contrario al personaje que nos muestra Disney. Pues el auténtico era un holgazán que no hacía nada bien su trabajo y que se pasaba borracho la mayoría del tiempo. No murió asesinado, si no por su propia ineptitud... tal vez.**

 **En el libro, Silver tiene como mascota un loro que tiene por nombre "Capitán Flint", en honor a Nathaniel Flint.**


End file.
